


Hot Dump

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: That's right, I couldn't make the pairing actually work and resorted to a pun instead.





	

~ Hot Dump ~

Teddy, having recently become an adult, was now dating Hermione, who was recently divorced.

They didn't really know each other very well, as was proven the day that Teddy walked into Hermione's apartment with a stack of CDs in his hand and asked, "Hey, are you into scat?"

Hermione, who had done a lot of reading on various subjects including a great number of sexual fetishes but excluding lesser-known musical genres, replied far too enthusiastically, "Yes! Take a hot dump on my chest!"

Teddy just stared at her for a few long moments, wondering if he'd heard correctly, before stammering out, "Uh... I meant, you know, the music..."

~ end ~

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, I couldn't make the pairing actually work and resorted to a pun instead.


End file.
